Finally Seen
by Taisi
Summary: A new ghost threatens to destroy the school, so Danny rushes in to help as Phantom. But when the ghost reveals his true intentions, Danny's secret may be revealed, and his life may turn against him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alriiiiiiiiiight! I have been meaning to write this for _months! _Finally I get to! I hope you like it, but its my first chappie to my frist DP fic, soooo...Although it would be amazing if I did own Danny Phantom, I don't. Oh, woe is me.**

Chapter 1

This was just too much.

He'd been fighting ghosts all night, for the past week, giving him no time to sleep at all. He'd failed two exams, earned three detentions, and almost got suspended. Jazz was sympathetic, but would have to be so over the phone; she was in Washington D.C. for a "learning experience". His parents, of course, had no reason to be sympathetic, for they knew nothing of his half ghost form. He'd been grounded until the end of the century. And Dash had really been laying it on thick, too. Tucker and Sam helped as much as possible, but they couldn't do much.

And now, there was a ghost on campus.

He was a new enemy, but obviously a strong one. He'd concealed the whole school in the gym in less then ten minutes. A lot of it was helped because the principal had the crazy idea that putting all the students in one place would be safer than letting them run away. Teachers had long since stopped maintain order, and Danny, Tucker and Sam had been seperated from each other in the confusion.

Danny's parent's had arrived, first checking to make sure that he and his friends were safe, then launched two dagger-like bullets that glowed blue with energy at the ghost.

The ghost himself was in a black jumpsuit with a black cape, hood pulled low over his eyes, and a large cargo belt. He held a crudely shaped staff, with a strange gem at the end of it, and a raven sat on his other shoulder. He dodged them easily, then sent a ray of energy back at them. They gasped and leapt out of the way. The teachers were pounding on the door that the ghost had sealed shut, and Danyn was trying to find his friends, when he heard a familiar scream above everyone else's. _Sam!_

"Hello, you're the halfa's friend, aren't you?" The ghost had grabbed Sam, and had risen twenty feet in the air. "I am Dread! Come out, halfa, or your friend _dies." _He let go of the thrashing Sam, who hurtled for the ground.

Everyone was too shocked to move, until someone shoved past and dove under the ghost, catching Sam just before she fell. She looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks, Danny."

"No prob," he said, finding Tucker, who had forced his way over to them. He set Sam down, then looked around. Dread was shooting at random people, not trying to hurt them, just anger the halfa a bit. When he sent a ray too close to his parent's, Danny leapt up and ran forward, already ghost. "Stop, Dread!"

Mr. Lancer yelled, "It's Public Enemy No. 1! Inviso-bill!" Everyone backed away from him.

When Danny heard the name, he yelled, "That _is not _my name!"

Dread looked down, then cackled. "Ah, so the halfa finally emerges." He lunged at him suddenly, shooting blasts at him. Danny dodged, and shot his own.

"So, you're not as weak as I'd expected. Good. Very good. But you don't realize my strategy; the ones you love will be your downfall. Just think how horrible it'd be if everyone knew your secret!" His raven squaked.

While Danny was pondering this, Dread grabbed him by the neck and flew him up in perfeect view of everyone. Danny tried firing at him, but Dread would just tighten his grip on Danny's neck; Danny tried going intangible, but Dread just went intangible with him.

Then before he knew what was happening, a wrenching, burning feeling hissed through his body. He screamed and thrashed; Tuck and Sam yelled from the ground, and his parents watched, unknown feelings whirling around inside them for Public Enemy No. 1. Danny's peers watched with sudden interest..._He looks familiar..._

Then Danny's ghost form was gone, and he was hanging limp in Dread's hold as a human.

**Okay, bad chappie, bad chappie, but please, keep with it, please! Review...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh...Thanks for the reviews. Not as big a turnout as I'd hoped, but that's to be expected, right? Anyway, this was a kinda hard chappie to write. Oh, and I don't know how many of you care, but I'm about to update "Friend of Thine Heart."**

**Rop and Hikari:cheer:**

Chapter 2

Danny Fenton remained unmoving in Dread's grip for the longest time, feeling weak and exposed. _I've been...I've finally been...And my parents are here! What am I supposed to say to them? Dash, Paulina, Mr. Lancer...At least Valerie was absent today...But the word'll spread...I'm doomed, _again.

Then his world went black once more.

Dash was wide-eyed, feeling weak, something he'd never felt before, in every part of his body. _D-Danny's a...This explains _everything. _Why he always seems to be around when that Inviso-bill arrives...All those times I've beat 'im up...he just took it... He could've pounded me into pulp._

Paulina, simple-minded as always, just found it shocking, and kind of revolting, that the ghost-boy she loved was the loser she hated.

Mr. Lancer was silent. For some reason, it didn't seem that shocking if he thought about it long enough. It explained Danny's decline in grades, and his sudden energy when a ghost appeared. _So, Danny has a bigger secret then most kids. ..._Had_ a bigger secret._

Sam and Tucker yelled up at him, trying in vain for a responce but got none. All the students were looking at them, now, realizing that they had always known. Sam's mind was spinning horribly. She forced herself to think straight. _Danny needs help!_

Danny's parents were in shock, standing sock-still, staring up at their son in the ghost's hold. "...Danny..." whispered Maddie wide-eyed, "...is a ghost?"

Sam, not even looking back, used to the constant correction of this detail, automatically said, "Half-ghost actually." Maddie and Jack looked at her strangely, but Sam didn't see it. She turned to Tucker. "Now what?"

"I-I'm not sure," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Dread laugh. "Danny's been in some fixes but nothing this big! Now everyone knows."

Before they could think of anything else, Dread began to speak, "Ah, so all of you believed this boy to be your enemy? He has been the one saving you worthless mortals time and time again, and yet you treat him like a threat. _I_ am your real enemy!"

Food for thought.

Dread still hadn't loosened his grip on the human Danny's neck.

Everyone watched up in fear and horror, eyes trained on this evil ghost who'd taken the only one who'd fight for them hostage, but no one noticed that Danny shifted. Before Dread knew what was happening, Danny twisted his body so he kicked out at him, ignoring the fire of pain in his neck, making Dread drop him. As he hurtled toward the gym floor, he struggled to get a grasp on his ghost form.

Maddie gasped as Danny began to fall, Tucker yelped, Sam started forward, and Jack pulled out various contraptions to help his son, to find they didn't work, falling apart in his hands.

Right before he hit the ground, he found his surprisingly weak powers, and made the change in mid-air; two rings of light encircled his middle, one working its way up, one down, changing Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He stopped himself from his reckless fall a couple feet from the gym floor. Then he let himself drop helplessly weak. Sam and Tucker were beside him instantly helping him back onto his feet. "What happened?" Tucker asked steadying Danny when he staggered. "He transformed you."

"I wish I knew," Danny muttered. He looked back at his parents, who met his gaze flinchingly. "I...couldn't tell you..."

Sam interrupted quickly, forcing him around to look at Dread who was shooting rays of ectoplasmic energy in random directions to stirr things up. "Uh, Danny? Sorry to break the moment, but--"

Danny groaned, feeling the complete drain of his powers coming into effect. "Alright, you guys get everyone outta here, 'kay?"

"What if they won't go?"

"We'll help," Jack said, picking up a huge, menacing-looking gun. "They won't think twice when we're armed with these babies."

"And if they do, they'll wish they hadn't." Maddie smiled at Danny Phantom, then took something Jack offered her, coming over to him. "Here, use this." She clipped something around his wrist. I was silver and green, and looked like a really cool watch, without the face that tells time.

Danny looked at it, giving it the expert's eye, knowing from experience that he should be careful about his parent's gadgets. "...What is it?"

Jack joined his wife. "It'll give you energy, since you seem to be lacking just that."

Seeing his suddenly queasy look, Maddie added, "But don't worry, it's completely safe; we've used it."

"Hey, that doesn't clash to bad with his outfit," Sam remarked thoughtfully.

"...Thanks." He looked up at them, grinning gratefully, the word having more meaning then any other time he'd used it.

Maddie looked at him, staring into his enticingly in-human green gaze, trying to decipher the mystery that was her son. "All this time we've treated you like an enemy..." She looked at Tucker and Sam, who'd had the decency to stay quiet. "But you knew, and--"

"Hey, Danny's our friend." Sam smiled. "We weren't gonna let something as minor as becoming half-ghost stand in the way of that."

Dread's booming laugh echoed above them, making them all start. Danny quickly turned around. "Alright, you guys, get everyone out!" They nodded and tropped off, but his father hesitated. Danny looked up at him, not knowing what to expect, but Jack grinned and ruffled his snow-white hair, before joining the others.

_Well, _Danny thought. _That went suprisingly well. _Before he could jump up to challenge Dread in what he knew would be the fight to the finish, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Instintivley he went intangible, spinning around, to see Dash and Mr. Lancer. "Great..." he muttered weakly. "Time to face the music."

"Fenton..." Dash didn't know where to look. Then he met Danny's eyes squarely. "What'll happen if you lose?"

Danny shook his head. "I dunno. I never really think about that. What motivates me more is what'll happen _when _I win."

Dash had to grin. "Good luck, Fenton." He thrust his hand forward.

Danny took it, grinning back. "Thanks." He turned to Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Lancer, help Tucker, Sam and my parents herd everyone out. This is not gonna be very safe." Mr. Lancer eyed him up and down, but Danny met his eyes squarely. "They don't need to be here, not for this."

"Oh? But what about--"

"Tucker and Sam wouldn't listen to me even if I did tell them to leave. Besides, I owe 'em too much for that."

Mr. Lancer hesitated, then nodded, marching off to help. Everyone left suprisingly quickly, which wasn't _that _surprising since Jack and Maddie were waving huge identical guns at peope, to _encourage _them to leave.

Danny sighed, tapped into the energy stored in the thing on his wrist, before he leapt up in the air and flew towards Dread.

**Alright, I'm not sure if that was too short or not, but...yeah. And, anyway, I've got far too many stories thats good for me, cuz I can't help it! And anyway, I've been busy. :pouts: Reviews? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo, thanks for the reviews, guys, really! This chappie's gonna be a reaaaaaally big part of the story. I dunno when I'm gonna fit Valerie in, but that's just cuz I don't like her. - Anywho, here's a couple random things I had to say before the chappie!**

**Aku: We just got YuYu Hakusho Ghost Files on DVD!**

**Hikari:nods appreciatively: Even though, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys watch too much TV, that was pretty good.**

**Aku and Six: At the moment we're completely obssessed with Digimon, Spider Riders, and Sailor Moon.**

**Okay, story-time.**

Chapter 3

Danny cried out as he hit the ground. Only a few people had remained to watch the horrific scene; Dash, Mr. Lancer, Kwan, Maddie, Jack, and of course, Tucker and Sam. Sam ran forward, before anyone could twitch, and pulled him up. "C'mon, Danny, you can do this," she whispered, steadying him. "Tucker and I have been watching--"

A sarcastic "Really?"

"--and we think that Dread's power comes from the raven on his shoulder. The glass ball and gem are to throw you off. So, you just have to get close enough to--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Danny muttered, grinning at her. "Same 'ol, same 'ol."

He borrowed some energy from the gadget his parents had given him, and exhaled deeply, feeling the strength rush through him. His green eyes flashed dangerously as Dread cackled above. Dash yelled, "Let's go, Phantom!" like the were at a football game, and Danny couldn't help but grin. Then, he flew up towards Dread, feeling the band on his wrist charging all his actions to full strength...

Then he felt two rings of light around his middle, working their way down and up his body, turning him into a boy again. A boy who can't fly.

He yelped, feeling himself begin to fall, but some red aura held him in place. He found himself struggling against invisible bonds, and Dread appeared in front of him. "Aww, look at the Halfa squirm. Too bad about your ghost half, eh? It's _mine now."_

Danny watched in horror as Dread drew all his ghost energy from him, and noticed that his raven had begun to glow a feircer, but subtle, red. Danny's eyes went wide and he yelled down, "Sam! You were right!" He cut off abruptly, eyeing Dread to see if he'd noticed anything. Nope. But now he felt oddly empty...Like half himself was missing...Half of him was gone.

Danny struggled again, trying to get out of the now ten-times more powerful ghost. He watched as Dread completely soaked in Danny's ghost energy, cackling. "Now, _human! _You are nothing! You are _nothing!"_

Danny opened his mouth for a fiery retort, knowing he could quite possibly take his powers back, then closed it. _I'm normal...I'm normal? No ghost powers...no secret fights...no trips into the ghost world...no bloodthirsty unhuman-enemies...I'm _normal..._I can be normal! I can..._Then his thoughts strayed to what would happen to his friends if he simply let Dread have his powers. They'd probably all be killed.

_Sam..._

He sighed, knowing what had to happen. Below him, his parents glanced at each other, the guns they'd once held long since dropped to the ground, and Sam and Tucker took a few steps forward, very consious of how he must be feeling. Dash and Kwan stared up at the former-loser and the ghost Dread with wide eyes, while Mr. Lancer's mouth worked and no words came out.

Danny grasped Dread's forearm with one of his hands, his blue eyes flashing. "Heheh...I think I'll take these back now." Tightning his hold on Dread's arm, he swung around and hit Dread's raven off his shoulder with surprising ease. The bird, caught in surprise, was hit right below the wing so he was unable to fly; he fell all the way to the ground and hit with a sickening thud. Tucker ran up, and turned to face Sam, holding up a hand to catch a strange looking thermos she'd just thrown him.

Jack said suddenly, "The Fenton Thermos!"

Maddie gasped, "It works?"

Sam managed a strangled laugh. "Yeah. Danny's used it ever since we first started fighting ghosts."

Tcuker unscrewed the lid and the raven was sucked into the canteen with a strange wooshing sound and a flash of green light. Dread gasped, dropping Danny, who began to fall all the forty feet to the hard gym floor. Tucker, Sam, Dash and Kwan yelped, Jack and Mr. Lancer gave a sharp intake of breathe, and Maddie cried out.

Dread screamed, bringing, unwillingly, their attention to him. He was growing thin and gaunt, and some strange green and silver arua drifted out of him in a light mist. Tucker opened up the thermos hesitantly, and Dread was, of course, sucked in with a screaming threat.

The mist flew up to Danny, circled him, then sunk into him when he was five feet from the ground. Immidiently, the two rings of silver light traveled, one up one down, his body until he was Phantom. He pulled up with a grateful sigh, then let himself drop to the ground. Resting his face in his arms, he turned human again. _I could've been human._

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to see a sadly smiling Sam. "Ya did good Danny."

Tucker slid over, "But now you owe your folks a story."

Danny groaned, trying to stand. "Yeah, I know."

Dash and Kwan helped him up, grinning. "Ya know Fenton--"

"--yeah, this is really ironic. I know," he had to chuckle. Since when did Kwan and Dash help him up after he'd taken a beating? "The day can't get any--"

As he was about to say stranger, Sam interrupted hurriedly. "Please don't jinx us, Danny, we've had enough excitment for one afternoon."

Tucker nodded as they started for Jack and Maddie. "Yeah, wait until tomorrow."

**Short. I doubt I'll update again. This is probably the end. -- Sorry. I liked this fic. But it's over now, and I can start to work on my other stories. I am a very frazzled thirteen-year-old.**

**Aku: Yeah, now she's gotta go work on her other eighteen stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright last chappie. I know the last one was kind of a rip-off, but that's how it goes. X( Sorry! This is sorta just the ending of it, ya know? Not much, but an ending all the same. Sorta...an epilouge. A very _short _epilouge, er however the heck it's spelt.**

_Epilouge_

Danny yawned wildly as he stumbled into class. He'd been up all last night fighting a gang of unruly biker-ghosts, each with a motorcycle that shot blasts of ectoplasmic energy which sucked the strength from whoever they hit; he'd finished them off, and sucked them into the Thermos, then sent them back to the Ghost Zone before trooping up to his room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, his alarm clock went off, and Fenton got up again, thinking the situation very ironic. His parents were sympathetic, and Jazz was even more so, but they insisted he go to school. He'd confronted Valerie, and told her himself, rather than have her find out the hard way at school; she'd taken it very well, saying simply, "I always thought there was a connection..." but she didn't want to hook back up with him for the same reason he didn't want to hook up with her: Sam. So he and Valerie were on friendly terms again, something that took a weight from his chest.

Now he slumped over in his desk, rings under his eyes, trying to stifle yet another yawn. The eyes of the whole class was on him, but he found he didn't care. "Rough night?" Sam asked sympathetically. Nodding, he buried his face in his arms and was prepared to go to sleep, when Mr. Lancer strode into the classroom with a stack of test booklets. Danny took one look at the papers and groaned; the dumb ghosts had taken away his study time. Tucker patted his back reassuringly.

Mr. Lancer cocked a brow, saying sharply, without looking up, "Whoever complained, I'll have you know that this is a very important test which will help decide the outcome of your ending marks for this quarter."

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer," Danny mumbled, glumly letting his chin drop to the desk, swallowing another yawn. Mr. Lancer glanced up at his student and the sharp expression on his face softened for a moment; then he said, all buisness, "Daniel, I assume you studied?"

Danny gulped. "Er, well, I was...That is, I--"

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow again.

Danny blushed hotly, remembering that he'd blown his ghost-half's identity three days ago; and of course no one forgot over the weekend. They had sense enough not to tell anyone else, but still, the damage was done. Danny opened his mouth to respond, when the window, and the wall surrounding it, suddenly burst into tiny bits, showering the class, who screamed and dove away.

In the midst of the wreckage stood a ghost; he wore black breeches and a white tunic, with a purple cape flowing elgantly behind him, holding a sword with a ruby encrusted hilt, that was glowing with a demonic, ectoplasmic energy.

Danny stood up at once, running to the front of the class, yelling, "Everybody get back!" They oblilged, but Sam and Tucker ran up to stand beside him, ghost-fighting partners and best friends to the end. "Who are you?" Sam asked, staring at his outfit. "And what's with the old-school wear?"

The ghost blinked. "I'll have you know," he scoffed, waving the sword slowly, threateningly, "that I am Sir Reginald Resfuih Scaerfe of--"

"Man do these guys _blab?" _Tucker whispered, purposely loud, behind his hand to Danny. "I mean no one can remember that stuff anyway!"

Sir Reginald Resfuih Scaerfe glared at them his sword's blue energy glowing brighter. "How dare you insult me, you impertant fools!" He swung the blade toward the defensless Sam and Tucker, but that was going too far:

"I'm goin' ghost!" Danny shouted. The two rings of light appeared around his waist, one traveling upward, turning his blue eyes an dangerous green and his jet black hair snow white, and his T-shirt part of a black jumpsuit with the wing DP on the chest; while the other went down, turning his jeans into the the bottom half of the black jumpsuit, feet concealed.

He leapt forward, knocking the sword away with a sheild of glowing green energy.

The class watched appreciatively, and several of the girls fanned themselves, giggling: Sam glared at them.

Sir Reginald wasn't the toughest opponent. He didn't know sword stances, and couldn't position the hilt in his hand comfortably enough to fight with it: while the ectoplasmic energy on it helped, it was no match for the halfa.

"See, why do you guys do this?" Danny said, accepting the Fenton Thermos from Dash, who'd been given it, by Sam, to hold, through another huge yawn. "I usually end up beating you, cuz if I didn't I would be either trapped in the Ghost Zone or dead, and that just gives you a bad rep, which makes people hate you, and me have to send you back to your world as a failure."

Sir Reginald shrugged. "It's kind of a challenge in the Zone. "Who can beat the halfa?"."

"Well, that's great," Phantom said dully, uncapping the Thermos. "Tell them to wait a day or two, okay? I'm tired." Reginald opened his mouth, but was sucked into the Thermos before he could voice whatever it was he was planning on saying.

Danny sighed, throwing the Thermos to Tucker, who caught it and stowed it away in his pocket. Then he trooped back to his desk, sat down, and promtly fell asleep.

**Okay, all done. Thanks for reading this and you may voice your opinions in a review!**


End file.
